


Passion v Precision

by hellbells



Series: Other Half [4]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Crime, Established Relationship, F/M, Fast Cars, Fast Six Spoliers, M/M, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Shaw believed that success lay in precision but Dom, Brian and Carter knew differently - passion was the key. Watch just how events unfold as the clash of precision and passion unfolds amongst the streets of Europe.</p><p>Part 4 of the Other Half series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So as always big shout out to Mswriter_07 and Casey_Wolfe, who read my ramblings and help form them into coherent thoughts.

London had been a great place for Brian and Carter to settle. Okay so there may have been the small part where it had the most cameras of anywhere in the world but it was a metropolitan city - where the rich and famous came to play. It was perfect, as it meant that the couple, who to the world were the CEO and COO officers for a major import/export business could blend right in.  

****

They were happy together and had so far managed to stay under the radar, and as far as the Feds were concerned. Out of sight; out of mind. Well, so long as Brian sent them information on any crooks who were thinking of expanding into America. It was the type of goodwill that greased the wheels that meant for sure they were left alone.

****

Brian was home before Carter. Not a shock as he had been in Germany, and the Autobahns were quicker and easier to navigate than the trip from Birmingham to London.  Brian was a good husband and he had been cooking. It was nothing to do with roles in their relationship and everything to do with the fact as much as he loved Carter - he couldn’t cook for shit. He waited until Carter had shed the coat before greeting him with a kiss. “Good day?”

****

Carter rolled his eyes, “I really want to shoot Shaw.”

Brain chuckled it was an old comment. Carter really hated the prohibitive gun laws in the UK. It was the one thing that he missed about the US.  “Well, you know you have the PK - just don’t get caught.”  
  
Carter shook his head, “Not an option. Any time we are around him - you’ll be armed. He expressed an ... unhealthy interest in you.”  
  
Brian stopped short; he didn’t care. He was married and that was the end of it. He wouldn’t stray on Carter - not to mention that his husband was a possessive bastard. “Fine. What was the issue?”

****

“He had heard of your skill as a driver and asked if you’d be willing to do a job for him in Moscow.” Carter’s frustration was evident in the fact that Brian rarely saw him pace.  On the upside his weapons were locked up so at least no one would die - Yet.

****

Brian pulled him in, using his belt. “Babe, you know I’m yours. Now what’s got you riled? We’ve had more than a few customers ask for me to be the one to move product.”

****

Carter was sighing into his neck, “He told me I should mind my most precious possessions ... least they get taken from me.”

****

Brian was impressed with the balls of Owen Shaw. He knew about the criminal’s background and the obvious special ops background. Knowing all of this; he still would put his money on Carter if he angered Owen.  His hands sought Carter’s neck and pulled him closer, until their mouths were barely touching.  He smiled as he pressed his lips closer - dinner could wait. He had a hubby to pacify, and his teeth nipped Carter’s lip. He was waiting for him to let loose his passion and frustration.   
  
Brian was only more than happy to help Carter work out his anger. Their lovemaking was always amazing, but when one of them had anger issues - it was better.

****

\---------------------------------

****

Only a month later and Carter was being given the perfect opportunity to get at Owen Shaw. They were in their Chelsea flat watching the soccer. It wasn’t as good as American Football but the Brits so loved this sport and they tried to blend. Brian’s cell went off and Brian listened in rapt attention.  Carter was curious as he had rarely seen his cool partner rattled or even surprised.

****

Brian put the cell down and started to chuckle, “Well we have a chance to put Shaw behind bars.”

****

Carter wasn’t amused, “What’s the catch?” He could practically hear the unspoken question put in his lover’s voice.

****

“Well, Hobbs has gone to Dom but has asked that we join the team - to present a more professional front.  Owen won’t know what hit him when Dom and I go after him.”

****

Carter walked over to Brian and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and asked, “What does Officer Hobbs want you to do that involves us joining this old team of yours?”

****

Brian grinned knowing exactly how to reel in Carter. “Well he wants us to help him outwit, outrace and ultimately beat Shaw. Dom is good but we know how to think like Criminals.”

****

Carter pulled him a top of him, “Well we will bring a certain respectability to the rag tag team.”

****

Brian went with the kisses and was horror struck. It was what every guy hated - the missus and the ex meeting. He was sure that there would be a mammoth amount of snipping and Rome would be there to help inflame the situation. On second thought, the Bahamas sound nice this time of the year.

****

...

Authors Note: This will be an **AU of Fast 6** and as it has now aired in the US I will start posting/writing chapters of this story.  Please feel free to leave comments **but be mindful of spoiling** the film for others who’ve yet to see the movie. :)


	2. The Misses and the Ex

Chapter Two - Misses and the Ex

 

Mia, Dom and Vince were the last to arrive in London. They had personal assurances from Agent Hobbs that he would not throw their asses in jail. When the elevator door opened onto the office space that they’d hijacked was covered in electronic gizmos and old friends. He spotted Han and Giselle in one corner, Roman, Brian’s loudmouth friend was clearly hunting for something for something.  Mia still holding baby Vinnie headed straight towards the hi-tech gadgets and Tej.  

Hobbs was hovering clearly impatient to start, given how many times he was checking that watch of his. “Who we waiting on?”

 

Rome snorted, “Brian of course. He and fancypants took one look at the cars and said they’d be back soon.”

 

Dom started perusing the black beamers with an appreciative eye. They were German precision engineering and while they didn’t have the character and the soul of the American muscle cars - he could get a fair bit of speed and power from them. The doors to the elevators opened to reveal a bickering couple.

 

Brian was exasperated, “Look ... What is the big idea? You hate the skyline.”

 

Carter rolled his eyes, he didn’t hate the Skyline but Brian had a disturbing trend in destroying his Skylines. He tended to have a better track record in his other cars. “You crash your Skylines but stay in one piece in the Supra!”

 

Brian grinned, looking much younger than his actual age. “Ah baby I know you care ... beside you bought me the Supra.”

 

Dom had a momentary pang for LA and simpler times. They would never be and this was the world they lived in; he’d thrown Brian away then and he’d picked himself up - making a new life. It burnt a little that it wasn’t him but what can you do? He knew one thing though he was never going to like Carter Verone in a million years and given the reciprocal looks of loathing that was a mutual feeling.

 

Hobbs rolled his eyes, “Spare me ... Let’s begin.”

 

Everyone was gathering around the main table apart from Rome.  Brian knew that his old friend usually got into the most trouble when quiet.  “Rome get over here?”

 

Rome was by the food vending machine, “Do they take quarters?”

 

Carter rolled his eyes and flipped a pound coin over to him, “Here on me. I’d be quick the Agent might just shoot you.”

 

Rome was grinning successful in retrieving his twinkies, and snickered, “Nah me and Brian are buddies.”

 

Brian chuckled and laughed throatily. Giselle could guess that he’d played honey trap as often as she had. “Oh but I’m a bad agent. Ask anyone, and he meant Hobbs.”

 

He kind of was as well, a bad agent that was. I mean there was the whole married to a crime lord and the FBI left them alone as he was marked as a UC agent and Carter was listed as a Criminal informant. Hobbs though had loosened up with the arrival of the team. He wasn’t ecstatic but he knew that if you wanted to catch a wolf you needed a wolf. You didn’t get bigger wolves than the ones he’d managed to recruit.

 

Hobbs did gain Rome’s attention when he levelled his sidearm right at him. “We’re starting now.”

 

Rome looked annoyed, “Like I’m not like you and GI Barbie. I need food, you can’t let a brother go hungry.”

 

Brian and Carter shared a look; clearly they hadn’t made introductions. Dom rolled his eyes, “You gonna introduce us?”

 

Hobbs rolled his eyes, “This is Agent Riley. She can still kick your ass so I wouldn’t even try Pearce.”

 

Rome looked offended at the mere suggestion that he would do such a thing. He held his hands up in the universal sign of I surrender.  “What? I’m hungry.”

 

Dom rolled his eyes, no wonder Brian rarely spoke he would never have got a word in edge ways around Rome. “Who is GI Barbie?”

 

Riley took a deep breath and slid into the mask of the professional agent. Shaw was gonna pay her huge for this little role. She hated having to play the good girl. She walked into the room like she owned it, and looking at Pearce, she was showing her disdain, “You make one more Barbie comment and you’ll be drinking through a straw.”

 

Brian and Carter had sucked in a breath at seeing exactly who Hobbs’ second was. She was on Shaw’s payroll and more often than not fell into Shaw’s bed. Carter chuckled, “Oh god, you and Brian can’t be friends.”

 

Brian grinned at her, “Ignore him. The last person, who didn’t know the word no meant _no_ \- Is still walking with a limp.”  The shark like grin let everyone guess exactly why the guy was now walking with a limp.

 

Dom sighed realising that no matter how many years roll past - something’s never change.  “Okay what do you want Hobbs and where does Letty fit into this?”

 

Hobbs clicked a button and showed up the faces of the crew. “This is Owen Shaw and his crew.”

 

Brian and Carter knew the main players - they traded a look to say what to do about Riley and Brian grinned - all teeth. Carter shivered as he knew that look on his husbands face. His husband had a ruthless streak and liked to toy with his prey, which Verone could admit that he found smoking hot.

 

Hobbs knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. “Shaw and his accomplices hit high priority targets and they execute ambushes where they are in and out in 90 seconds.”

 

Brian looked through the reports and smirked knowing that if they had to any chasing tonight - he’d be safe. His car was designed to repel electronic attacks - he’d been conscious of it since Miami where the electronic scrambler had nearly killed one of his cars.

 

Brian put their components that had been stolen so far in his head and rolled through the possibilities.  “Son of a bitch he is making an EMP chip.”

Tej’s assessment as the biggest data expert spoke volumes, “Fuck me are you serious?”

 

Brian looked pale at the thought, “Yep, imagine making any country in the world go dark before you step foot in their land.”

 

Dom put his arms across his expansive chest - he could tell how high the stakes were. “We want pardons all around.”

 

Hobbs stared at him in disbelief, “Are you out of your Goddamn mind?”

Dom was cool and calm, “No. You want Shaw, we wanna go home – _Letty included_.” He was quick on his feet and once he found Letty he wasn’t letting her go – **ever**.

 

Hobbs looked around the group, it was a hell of a lot to ask for but in truth - if they got him Shaw he could swing it. He looked at O’Conner and Verone, “You want to go home?”

 

Brian snorted, “I’m still on the books as an active FBI agent - I can go home whenever I want.”

 

Hobbs tilted his head, “But not Mr Verone here.”

 

Brian’s grin went mega-watt, “Actually he can too, as he is on the records as a CI -  Makes life smoother.”

 

Rome shook his head in wonder; he’d never understood how Brian could just glide through life like nothing could touch him. “You are one smooth bastard.”

 

“So what do you say?” Toretto asked wanting the conversation to get back on track.  

 

Hobbs took a minute weighing the pros and cons. “Fine you got a day. Interpol are raiding a target and when that goes tits up. The case will be ours and I intend to win. You have a day for your team to catch up and be ready.”

 

Hobbs walked off to one corner, and left the team standing around. Dom broke the silence, “You’re looking good Brian.”

 

Brian smiled and would have rolled his eyes at the weight Carter pulled him into his side. That was if he hadn’t expected it from the paranoid bastard.  “I’ve been good London is cold but agrees with us. You can’t keep out of trouble though.”

 

It was a little like the blind leading the blind with a statement but no one said it; maybe it was just too obvious.

 

Carter rolled his eyes, “We have contacts in this part of the world where we can get what ... Agent Hobbs can’t.”

 

It seemed Tej already had a list - as it was shoved into Brian’s hand. “Okay then, we should go shopping.”

 

Riley who had had the least interaction with this pair on paper said, “I’ll walk you out.”

 

She waited until she was in the elevator to turn on them, “What the fuck are you playing at?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Relax Ri’ Carter maybe annoyed that he made a clumsy pass at me, but we won’t let one of our more valued customers go.”

 

She hissed, “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re not his type, except for the part where he was.”

  
Brian whose hand was entwined with Carter’s, laughed and realised that she was not part of the joke. The last time, they’d broken the coffee table and Brian was aiming for round two when they got back to their place. “Oh put your claws back in. I’m with Carter and I’ve never strayed on him, and Carter doesn’t sweeten deals by throwing my ass in.”

 

Carter growled, “Your ass is mine.”

 

“I know and when we get home I’ll prove it.” Brian said without any shame.

 

Riley rolled her eyes, “You two make me want to throw up, you’re so sweet.”

  
Carter held her gaze, “Oh sweetheart I don’t share, and you are not invited…”

 

She stormed off and seriously with that sort of petulance how can she have ever progressed. Then again on reflection Luke Hobbs was not a walking poster child for measured responses.

Brian just let his head rest on the glass. “And I was worried about you and Dom meeting.”

 

Carter was smug, “There is no competition you chose me, you’re mine.”

 

Brian could tell exactly what was racing through his husbands mind. It wasn’t hard he was a horny possessive bastard at times. The tell-tale growl sent a shiver down Brian’s spine, “Let us get home.”

 

Tomorrow they would pit their wits against Owen Shaw tonight Brian had better things to do and a mental list of where he wanted to do them. The wall; the couch; the bed; the floor and any that Carter wanted to throw into the mix.

 

Life was sweet but for how long?

 

Authors Note: That is it for now – Next Chapter being written now and I’m afraid Coffee tables will be harmed in the process.

 

In this universe, Fast Four didn’t happen like it did. Dom and Letty tangle with Braga and that is why he believes Letty is dead. More will be explained as to how the movies tie in with the Other Half verse. At some point I might get around to writing the side stories but I can’t promise anytime soon.


	3. Double Lives

Double Lives

 

Carter was reminded that his husband was actually very good at his job.  After  all he had to be grateful that Brian didn’t use his talents for good, to put him behind bars. He was bright enough to know that if they’d sent Brian in undercover he might have spilled all his secrets. “You are so good at playing double agent.”

 

Brian’s smirk turned sexual, asking coyly, “Does that get you hot and bothered?”

 

Carter pinned him to the Skyline, and nudged his neck, “You know it does.”

 

Brian laughed and thrust up just once to tease and let Carter know that he was not the only one feeling aroused. “You’d better let me drive us home without crashing.”

 

Carter had a devilish smirk, as he knew what exactly Bri was referring to. Honestly Brian had told him that he could drive and not crash no matter what the distraction so he put him to the test. The sheer power of giving head while his husband had reached speeds of 150 mph was phenomenal. Too bad that they could only get away with that in Germany on the Autobahns.  

 

Brian pulled into the garage beneath the townhouse. He was out of the car before the engine had stopped, running up to the apartment. Carter laughing in the background as he gave chase. The chase always making things sweeter in Brian’s mind. He’d been quicker and managed to get the door to the flat open on the top floor. He didn’t get any further before he was slammed into the wall. He groaned as he felt Carter’s body press him into the wall.

 

Carter had raced up the stairs - one goal in mind. He needed Brian - yesterday. Slamming Brian into the wall and grinding  into him helped soothe some of the initial instincts but not by much. His hands had Brian’s above his head, causing Brian to whine high in his throat. One of the things Brian hated most was not being able to touch Carter in return.

 

Brian like per usual, was struggling with high order thoughts. It was an effect that Carter’s kisses had had on him in the beginning and there was no sign that that would ever change.  Brian though was smart enough to know how to up the ante even without the use of his hands. Knowing that Carter would support his weight, he wrapped his legs high around Carter’s waist, and ground down.  The answering groans were intermingled, but he felt as he was pulled away from the wall and flung onto the coffee table.

 

Carter grinned hearing Brian’s growl and felt as his buttons were aggressively attacked. Brian may be the bottom in their relationship but that didn’t mean that he was submissive.   Brian had a devilish smirk on him and he canted his hips letting the peek of the tattoo show just above his waistband. Carter leaned over blanketing him and pulled at the belt that was between him and skin.

 

Brian shivered feeling the cool air against his skin, but felt no cold. He need to touch, and he pulled Carter down for another teasing kiss, nipping on his bottom lip, and then plunging his tongue deep. They duelled for dominance in the kiss, but Brian let Carter win in favour of getting his trousers off. Seeing Carter, black silk boxers with his erection just peeking out was more than Brian could handle. He needed to touch it or taste it.

 

Carter’s chuckle, was down right filthy and Brian was never afraid to play dirty. He whined, and begged, “I want to taste you.”

 

Brian bit back a smirk seeing Carter shudder, it was good to know that he wasn’t the only one affected. He was pleased to see Carter get up on the table bringing the prize closer. They’d broken the table last time and it was about time to test the new table.

 

Brian strained to lick the tip, when it was in distance. Carter was straddling his shoulders, meaning his arms were out of action, but that was okay. He had skills enough to make a porn star blush - he was proud of them, but the only one he shared them with was Carter.  Carter left just enough room for him to take the tip inside, and Brian fell upon it like the last ice cream on a hot day. He savoured it too, he licked the tip, tasting the precome, and then licked and swallowed the head into his mouth.  Brian kept his eyes open, teasing Carter with just a look. At some point he’d start humming and Carter knew it.

 

Carter looked down at his blonde beauty - at times he was still amazed that he’d managed to keep Brian. He felt like the best kind of thief - one, who’d escaped completely scott-free.  He threw his head back in pleasure, no longer to hold out under his lovers talented tongue. He shuffled forward feeding more of his dick into Brian, and Brian groaned in happiness and then he hummed. Carter’s back arched, taut with pleasure, making Brian grin. He looked so debauched, grin wide and stretched his straining erection. He was too good at this and this would be all over before it began - He pulled away reluctantly.

 

Brian groaned, “No fair.” Carter just loved the way his voice was rasping knowing exactly why. He would think on that tomorrow when he was surrounded by all the imbeciles, sorry Brian’s friends.

 

Carter snickered, “Turn over. I want your ass more than your mouth.”  
  
Brian groaned, “Hell yeah.”

 

Carter watched as he turned over and left his ass perfectly on display. Carter zeroed in on the tattoo and cupped it squeezing it gently. Brian groaned, wanting more than a grope, “Come on, you wanted my ass.”

 

Carter leant forward, pressing him into the table. he whispered into his ear, “Yeah but it’s mine to look at,” A quick pinch of the tattoo to emphasise the point, “This proves it.”

 

Brian, who had one left card to play, a little evil but hey Carter had married him anyway. He put his hands on the edge of the table, anchoring him, and giving him some support.   “Fucker do something about it.” He spread his hips showing Carter exactly what he was missing. And he hid his smile in the table hearing Carter’s growl. And the he started to whimper, unable to hold out against the onslaught of sensations as Carter’s tongue probed his entrance. He wanted to push back onto it, do something but he couldn’t.   Brian had teased him into action and now he had to be responsible for his actions - somehow he wasn’t going to mind.

 

Carter seeing the perfect temptation, lay a bite to the ass - just above the devil and was spreading the perfect cheeks further. His tongue, stabbed inside and he revelled in seeing Brian fall apart under him. This was only the first part, his hand was scrambling for the lube that was tapped to the underside of the table. It wasn’t just weapons hidden in strategic places inside their apartment. It wasn’t enough though and his finger and he was dripping lube onto his finger.

 

Brian was awash in sensations at just Carter’s tongue, but when he added fingers to the mix, alongside the tongue. His brain went offline.  He arched his back, and tried to push back onto the fingers. He didn’t need or want too much prep - he never did when Carter rimmed him. “Fuck me.”

 

Carter stilled and as he pulled out, he moved into place, resting just at his entrance. He could tease and stay there leaving Brian on that delicious edge, but truth be told - they were both far too gone.  He pushed in, thrusting deep and bottoming out in one motion. He stilled feeling himself against his lovers ass and waited letting Brian get use to the penetration. This was gonna be fast and hard - it was what both of them needed. It didn’t mean though he wanted to hurt him unnecessarily.

 

Brian had kept his hands on the edge of table and used them as leverage to thrust back and give a very strong hint. He moaned and writhed feeling Carter pull nearly all the way out - until only the tip was resting inside, before thrusting fast and deep. He luxuriated in been taken fast and hard, and he wanted more. He pushed hard into the thrusts, ramping up Carter’s arousal who then thrust harder. It was made of win as far as Brian was concerned.

 

Both of them were so focussed on their sex that they failed to consider the table which was rocking. A powerful snap of Carter’s hips and the table went. They didn’t stop, just carrying on having worked themselves up into a frenzy.  Brian needed to come and knew full well that wouldn’t happen unless he begged. A boy had his pride but he needed to come more, “Please Baby I need to come.”

 

Carter’s pace got harder, and when he thrust fast, and then added an extra screw undulating his hips he ordered, “Come.”

 

Brian cried out, spilling on the remains of the broken table. The next one would have to be granite. Carter didn’t last any longer coming on the next thrust, having it milked out of him by Brian’s fluttering muscles.

 

He pulled out and couldn’t help but feel a primal satisfaction seeing his seed spilling out of Brian. He stroked Brian’s back gently waiting for him to focus again. “We need to shower.”

 

Brian snorted, as he was the messiest out of two of them. “Sure do but you need to carry me until I can feel my legs.”

 

Carter laughed, “I thought you didn’t want to be the little wife.”

 

Brian snickered despite himself, “Yeah well you fucked me into the table - literally.”

 

Carter kissed his shoulder, “I suppose you’re right. You’re so high maintenance.”

 

Brian grinned into his shoulder and ended up having the last word before the shower started, “Careful dear or I might have a headache.”

 

\---------------------------

 

They had finished the shower and knowing how their day might go to shit. They didn’t start round two it sucked when you grew up and started to wise up.  Carter watched Brian go back to their bedroom to dress, taking his time covering himself up. He was offering teases of all the best parts of him, and then the damn front door bell rang. Carter  might just shoot them on principle.

 

Upon looking through the peephole he was even more tempted to shoot them. He opened the door, “Bri get some fucking clothes on GI barbie is at the door!”

 

Brian cursed and slipped on some jeans and check shirt. He hated Riley and the games she always liked to play - she was a duplicitous bitch. Her big problem is that he was much better at it playing two roles than she was.

 

“What can we do for you Riley? Shouldn’t you be playing Hobb’s lapdog?”

 

She didn’t react this time just narrowed her eyes - it was safe to say that she and Brian would never share christmas cards. “We need to talk.”  
  
Carter rolled his eyes, at her stating the obvious. He had never particularly had the inclination to pander to stupidity and didn’t see the point in starting now.

 

Riley was either too stupid, or too arrogant to notice, “Carter wants to know what your intentions are.”

  


Brian and Carter share a look, knowing what they say now will define how they play out the rest of the operation.

  
_They would have to very neatly straddle the lines between all sides. It was probably a good thing that the couple was at its best and happiest in the grey areas of life._


	4. Walk the Line

** Chapter 4 - Walk the line **

 

Brian answered Riley for them as Carter was more likely to needle her. “Dom asked his friends to help him get Letty back. As a good friend I can’t help but drop everything and do that.”

 

Riley sneered, she knew one thing about O’Conner and Verone, they defended each other fiercely, but in their eyes anyone else was fair game. The idea of loyalty or showing anyone else, who wasn’t her, some sort of affection simply wouldn’t compute. Knowing this Brian chose to play on it, “So really all I’m doing is being a good friend.”

She was suspicious but went with it, “So where does Carter fit into all of this?”

 

Brian snorted, as surely she knew by now that Carter did as he pleased. That was why they had worked so well as a couple. “Where he pleases, but he is a jealous son of a bitch so he usually stays close to me.”

 

Riley rolled her eyes, anyone who had been in a room for more than a few minutes with the married couple was more than aware of that fact. It was a little bit of stating the damn obvious. “Okay so what do I tell Shaw?” She demanded frustration evident.

 

Brian shook his head, “Riley we’re businessmen and we protect our customers. It is better to work from within than the outside.”

 

Riley was unsure but having no direction had no choice but to let it go. “Fine, I gotta go bring a report to Hobbs now.”

 

Brian didn’t show her to the door just gestured for her to see herself outside. The best part was that she knew how much it would annoy her.  Carter waited until she had gone and the door was shut before offering his own assessment. “Fucking bitch!”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Carter grinned, “Yeah.” He could get behind that plan.  He was going to make sure that Brian remembered who he was married to. He didn’t think he would stray, but it was oh so fun for both of them when he reminded Brian.

 

************************************

 

The morning brought a few changes in that the criminal part of the team had picked up the slack and Hobbs got to watch first hand at just why this group could be so dangerous. It was also a startling reminder that although they could be world class thieves - they chose not to be. The law was the law and he hated when anyone broke it, but he had a code and if he could find a way to see them back in LA he would do his best. As long as he got Owen Shaw he wasn’t going to care.

 

He grimaced when his rookie came in with the news. The idiot they’d found in Moscow had folded like a pack of cards, and that was probably in part due to his little chat. Hobbs sighed, “They will move on them tonight!”

 

Brian shook his head, “Don’t get too close.”

 

Hobbs stopped and so did everyone else, “Why not?”

 

Brian shrugged, “Call it knowing the subject like we do - I can guarantee he knows that Interpol is coming and he will have a nasty surprise just waiting for anyone stupid enough to fall for the trap.”

 

Hobbs wasn’t dismissive, “To what end?”

 

Brian shrugged, “Not sure yet!”

 

Dom nodded, “Doesn’t matter – It’s a trap and Letty could get hurt.”

Hobbs mulled over the points raised; he wanted to deny it but couldn’t. After all, part of the reason why he had assembled the crew was helping him think like them and O’Conner knew his shit. “Okay first things first let’s get you introduced to Shaw’s team.”

 

Brian bit back a snort. Shaw didn’t have a team - he had acquaintances that he adopted until they were no longer of any use and then he dropped them like a stone.  He recognised a few from just before Carter had his falling out with Shaw, and that was only a few months previously.

 

Riley glared at Brian behind Hobbs back but he didn’t even blink. I mean sure she might be a fierce fighter but she couldn’t match some of his crazier stunts. Brian had been counting down the minutes until his asshole friends started talking. He loved Rome like a brother but that didn’t mean that he wanted him to talk.

  
  
  


Sure enough, Rome started to compare the teams and he was gonna hit the fucker when he compared Brian to Vegh. Oh he liked Vegh well enough, feisty and competent but she was _a woman_. He knew he was pretty but that was a low blow - One that he would make his friend pay for.

  


*******************************

 

As the time for the raid was soon up on them all of the team headed to their vehicles. They all got into their custom made black Mercedes Benzes, apart from Brian and Carter. They slipped into a black Porsche GT3 and Brian his Skyline. Rome whimpered, “Why does Blondie get a better racing car?”

 

Brian blew him an air-kiss, “I live here you idiot. Plus I’m ...”

Rome hollered, “Stop I’m sorry for suggesting you were a girl.”

Brian’s only response was almost British - a middle finger to the veiled insult.

 

Any light hearted teasing was put aside for the journey as they were already on the lookout for any potential attacks. More so for Carter and Brian, as they knew about the duplicitous bitch, so they were expecting an attack.

 

You didn’t need to be a fortune teller to know that everything would go wrong with Interpol’s bust. I mean really, all Shaw could have done more was welcomed in the fly with honey. Sure enough, they heard the whole drama unfold on the radios and watched as Shaw blew up a major junction in London. One sure to cause chaos and redirect everyone's attention to and that was when it hit Brian. It was like having that one startlingly clear moment when everything crystallizes into perfect clarity.

 

“The fucker is gonna raid Interpol.” He said and everyone went quiet. Riley covered her look of betrayal up but realised that being an ex-cop he’d want to put the clues together. And it was her own fault as she should have said rather than leaving him a puzzle to figure out.  

 

Almost as if to prove a point, the radios blared to life asking for emergency assistance at Interpol.  Yet at the same Owen made his exit in a car that Brian knew he’d be asking Carter for as his next big gift.  Dom was torn in two, but Brian settled it. “Go and get Shaw he will lead you to Letty. I’ll go with the others to Interpol.”

 

The team split and followed the natural order. Hobbs moved with Dom to chase after Shaw and Brian and Carter were chasing their way over to Interpol.  The racers were competing with each other but Brian and Carter almost had home court advantage having lived in the city for so long. Brian watched as Shaw’s gang fired something at their vehicles. The fuckers had hit Han’s, Giselle’s and Carter’s car and Rome’s. He saw them aim for his car, well screw that - he swerved right sharply.

 

Carter cursed nastily in Spanish watching as all of the Mercedes wrecked.  Brian was smarter, knocking the scrambler off his car using the side of a building - this shit was on.

  
 _Shaw was going down; the fucker had made him damage his car - **again.** Brian loved two things in the world with a serious passion - Carter could take care of himself and the Skyline should be protected at all costs._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Look after the things you love_

 

 

 

The cars were racing down the streets of London. And even if you had never been before to the city then you would know that something was wrong. At no time was the busy metropolitan city free of traffic. It was unnatural. It made Carter wonder just which connections had fixed this with Owen. as while he may not like the bastard and probably never would after he hit on Brian - he could appreciate the complexity of the plan.

 

He watched as Shaw’s goons - the one employed for their power to hit hard, rather than to think fired something at the chasing vehicles. He watched in malicious satisfaction as the arrogant crew realised that actually this was a crew that could keep up with them. Shaw must be racking his brains wondering where Hobbs managed to find Toretto. He spared a thought as he banked through a hard right about whether he had actually seen this coming. As Owen loved to brag that his success had always been down to, and always would be down to his ability to strategize and think five steps ahead of his opponent.

 

It might have been true, but Shaw had never gone against Toretto’s tenaciousness and Carter and Brian’s infamous ruthlessness.  The goons were smart and the scramblers they fired caused first Han to wreck, then Giselle, and Rome quickly followed. Carter stayed just behind Brian wanting to see his tactic, and his heart jumped seeing Brian veer into the building - Just enough to knock off the scrambler and continue on. Wisely Carter knew he was best served to drop back and help the wrecked drivers and make sure none were seriously damaged.

 

He trusted Brian to stay in one piece and if he didn’t he would take it out of his hide. Brian had managed to run the goons off the road thanks to a wall handily placed - and mournfully sacrificing the bumper of his Skyline. He hoped that Hobbs interrogated the shit out of them for what he was doing to his bumper. He raced ahead to catch up with Vegh but that moded car was dangerous and she wasn’t afraid of using civilians.

 

The blonde bitch was clever - she knew that Brian was dogged and could keep up with her. Something that Brian knew would be killing her, as she was arrogant enough to assume that it simply wasn’t possible. However while his car was good, it couldn’t get over blockages, and she knew it so very carefully, in Brian’s opinion she had managed to flip cars to cause a road blockade.

 

Brian watched her drive off and he slammed his hands down on the wheel knowing that his window had disappeared. He hated leaving a job half-done but saw no other option than to radio Hobbs and get a situation update.   It was how he found out that Dom had broken off to chase Letty, and Hobbs was returning back to their base of operations to take stock of everything and to make sure the prettily wrapped goons.

 

\-----------------

Arriving back at the base, Hobbs could see that Brian needed to at least get a change of clothes. “Go home, rest recharge and be back here as soon as we track down Toretto.”

 

Brian wanted so desperately to snark but as the idea sounded too good to his ears he just obeyed. Not that he had much choice as Carter all but dragged him in the direction of the his slightly wrecked Skyline.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brian knew that he was in trouble the minute they got back to the apartment. Carter wasn’t pissed that he’d pulled some of the stupider stunts. He was pissed that he’d almost crashed when he’d promised that he’d be careful in the Skyline.  

 

Carter slid out of the passenger’s seat and made the mistake of looking at the wrecked bumper of the car. It made him flashback to how it got mangled - he remembered seeing the other cars crash as they scrambled the on-board chips; heart in his mouth knowing that Brian would be next. He should have known better than that as Brian had always lived by the seat of his pants. Still what he really needed to do was reassure himself that Brian was alive.

 

Brian knew that look, it was the one that meant Carter would not be happy until he’d broke apart and been put together again under his hands. Brian stepped back until he was resting against the rough edge of the bonnet. It was in a reasonable state but had the odd jagged edge. He didn’t care though as he settled back against it as Carter stepped into his space. He spread his legs creating a space for him to get closer. He moaned as hands slipped under his shirt.

 

Carter was glad that Brian hadn’t fought him, and just maybe he needed this as much as he did. His hands sought skin and he wasn’t denied. He grinned at the moan his hands wrought form his husband - he his teasing Brian’s nipples. They were a long known weakness, and one he was gonna exploit even more once he got this shirt off. He saw the bruises starting to mottle along the muscles on Brian’s shoulder from the seatbelt doing its job. He kissed a path along them occasionally nipping along the edges making the marks his. Yes he was a possessive bastard but Brian had known that when they’d married.

 

Brian moaned so loudly that he would have made a whore blush. He didn’t care; Carter’s teeth always sent shivers down his spine and were guaranteed to make his dick stand up quicker than anything known to man. “I’m sorry.”

 

Carter kissed his neck as he maneuverered him around so he was face down on his beloved Skyline. “You will be.”

 

Brian groaned, only Carter could make sex sound ominous. He knew that he was in for a long ride, one that would leave him gasping and probably begging. He felt his cheeks pressed open by a slick finger. He pushed back needing more, wanting to feel every inch of Carter now. He whined when he realised that Carter would not be hurried. He kept up the teasing motion of one finger slowly thrusting in and out, just caressing his prostate - nowhere enough to bring him off. In his impatience he thrust back hoping to goad Carter into action. It backfired.

 

Carter pinned his hips using his body and one hand as the other remained teasing him with a slow steady thrust of just a single finger. He wasn’t proud he would beg to get more, “More please.”

Carter chuckled kissing the blade of his shoulders, “In time Corazon.”

 

Brian groaned, “Please ... Fuck me.”

 

“Not yet Brian good things come to those who wait,” but he was kind enough to add another finger. He was treated to the sight of his lover writhing and desperately trying gain friction, but being denied at each and every turn. He was magnificent in his inhibition and Carter wanted to make this last but he was himself at the end of his control.  Two fingers quickly became three and Brian went from moans and groans to whimpers and whines.

 

Brian felt himself be stretched wide ready for Carter to fuck him and he really needed it. He wanted to feel it to remind him he was alive and not dead thanks to Vegh or Shaw’s machinations. It was a fine line and he knew just how lucky he had been to be on the right side of the line this time. He whined when Carter withdrew his fingers mourning the loss of the fingers. It was one of the rare times he felt vulnerable that moment between Carter removing his fingers and replacing it with his cock.

 

Carter was gone the moment he thrust inside. He had the presence of mind to wait the first time he was balls deep, to give his husband the chance to adjust to his girth. He took the time to enclose his hand over Brian’s letting their rings click. He held Brian’s hands in front of them, keeping him pinned, the rings seemingly worked more effectively than any cuffs. And he snapped his hips forward in a vicious thrust, revelling in the whine that escaped his lover.

 

Brian stretched out and encouraged Carter in his thrusts.  He squeezed his inner muscles, and settled into the damaged bonnet as Carter snapped his hips harder. It was like with each snap of his hips; he could chase away the memory of the car chase. Brian was game, and hissed when Carter caught his lobe with his teeth. “Come for me.”

 

Brian was so far gone that he had no problem following that order. He was limp with exhaustion and encouraged Carter to finish. He did and both felt their equilibrium restored. They lay together entwined for a few minutes before practicalities set in.  “Let’s get a shower.”

 

Brian agreed, “So true, fucker you damaged my car even more.”

 

Carter sighed, “I’ll be you a new one corazon.”

 

Brian had smirked, “Yeah, yeah and now we gotta get clean.  It won’t be long before they track down Dom.”

 

True enough, they had time for a shower and clean clothes. Brian was walking with a slight limp as his muscles recovered, but Brian was relieved that Dom was okay and hoped that they all distracted enough not to notice the slight limp he was walking with. It was not like he wrecked his car and could blame that as an excuse.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

Of course for Brian the calm lasted only long enough to see his friend bleeding. “Fucking hell what happened?”

 

“Letty shot me.”  Dom groused

 

And Brian felt a little bad for his friend and no wonder he looked so lost. Here he was coming to fight for Letty and she had shot him - it was a topsy-turvy world some days.  Brian fell on his cop skills to pick the bullet out of Dom’s shoulder. Carter had taken one look and snorted, “It’s like our second date.”

 

Brian smiled, “Well I may be the pretty one, but I was the one to rescue your ass.”

Giselle was surprised figuring that he was too laid back to have that type of vicious streak in him. Then again seeing how in love they were and guessing that they probably fell in love hard and fast. She was surprised when Bri was the one to mention the Letty issue. However she had come to realise that despite Brian being married - Brian and Dom shared a deep friendship.

“Dom being shot is not the way most people say honey I love you.”

Dom shook his head, shaking off the persistent pain in his shoulder. He’d refused the drugs wanting to think clearly. “It don’t matter - you don’t turn your back on family.”

 

Brian couldn’t really say anything to that as the closest thing to family he had - was the one shot on the table. So what other choice did he have but to follow him?

 

_He didn’t and he would calmly follow Dom into this battle - and like always he and Carter would be on the winning side. The only question that remained was what would the cost be?  And would everyone think it was a price worth paying?_


	6. Who is playing who?

Chapter 6: Who is playing who?

 

Brian had nothing much to say and just spared a look to Carter hoping that his husband had a few ideas to help. He got nothing but a smirk and a look that suggested - these are your friends and therefore your problem. It was at times like this that he was reminded as much as he loved his husband he could be a huge bastard.  Just as he finished patching up his best friend the two Interpol agents re-entered looking the textbook definition of grim.

 

Tej sighed, falling back on sarcasm as a defence mechanism, "Well that's reassuring."

 

Brian snorted, loving how his friend always had such a positive outlook. He also adored the sheer level of understatement in one sentence. He decided not to let the people get sucked into such an argument.  "So what did they take?"

 

Hobbs was still looking grim, "the chip they need to fuel the device."

 

Rome did not look impressed but he would learn soon enough. "Why are we scared of magnets?"

 

Tej's look made Dom laugh setting off a small pang in his shoulder. He picked up where he left off in Rio, "Do you ever think before you speak, like ever?"

 

Dom chipped in, "I'm guessing no, Brian?"

 

Brian snickered remembering nearly the exact conversation being had with his husband, it was uncanny. "Nope but he sure learnt to fight quick - it was out of necessity."

 

Tej nodded, "well, what do we know about the crew?"

 

Carter kicked off, "I called around _my associates_ , he has gone to ground, but the custom cars are new."

 

Riley was amazed by this rag tag crew as they identified the car and several leads by just what they'd seen, and heard.  Truth be told, she got a little worried by the leaps they’d made in ten minutes.  She watched as Tej took everything said and crunched some numbers - throwing out an address. She was scared, they were closing in too quick. She saw Giselle, Han and Rome heading off to the address, and knew she had to be there as well so neatly inserted herself with Giselle, Tej and Rome.  She left with a glare at Brian and Carter as she couldn't help but feel that they were not enough to protect Shaw.

 

Brian waited until they had driven off before calling Hobbs and Dom over to him.  These were the show runners and needed to know, he wouldn’t say anything about Riley’s duplicitousness to the whole team.  Hobbs was curious as to what the criminal couple would want to say, “What’s up?”

 

Brian shared a look with his husband before sighing, “Take this which way you like. I hope you’re not sharing your inner secrets with mini-me.”

 

Hobbs sucked in a breath, catching the implication, “You saying she isn’t playing for the home team?”

 

Carter chuckled darkly, finding his twisted sense of humour, “Sure she is - just the team captain is Shaw not you.”

 

“We don’t say a word ... we’ll strike when it is most useful.” Dom said, already clearly planning all kinds of torments. Brian and Carter shared matching grins of glee - it made Hobbs glad that they were running on their side and not Shaw’s.

 

Brian decided to add his last part, looking a little more coy than he really could carry off. “Oh and Shaw seems to think we’re on his side.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Brian snorted amazed at the sheer level of suspicion Hobbs could generate in one syllable. Carter squeezed his shoulder, “Hey not our fault that GI Barbie is a duplicitous bitch and assumes everyone is the same.”

 

Hobbs’ face looked positively feral, starting to like the couple more and more. “So let me guess she made assumptions and you didn’t care to correct them?”

  
“Exactly!”

 

Dom grinned, “Buster up to old tricks.”

 

Brian grinned having made peace with his past a long time ago thanks to Carter’s help.  “Well I didn’t know if it would come in handy, beside Carter wants to kills his ass.”

 

Carter hissed, “Shouldn’t write cheques his ass can’t cash.”

Hobbs had gleaned enough to know that there was some sort of working relationship between Shaw and the couple - only for Shaw to somehow sour it. And it wasn’t hard to guess what - he assumed that Shaw had made a pass at Brian only to have it vehemently turned down.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Riley did not like just how close this motley crew was getting to Shaw. They had no right, there was no planning, no precision it wouldn’t be right for them to bring him down. She was about to get involved but saw the weedy dealer activate his phone, letting Shaw hear exactly who was asking questions about him.  

 

... That wasn’t to say she appreciated the shock of the automatic weapons being sprayed all over the room.  She didn't get any warning and could have been killed. She flushed realising that he was obviously unhappy with her for letting the team get so close. Seeing that the women would likely survive, she decided to tear off after Letty.  They would trade blows, and she could get her to pass a message back to Shaw.

 

Meanwhile the guys were having their own little battles. Rome now knew what it must feel like to battle the damn terminator. Whoever the dude was - he was built like a tank, and it took as many hits to put him down.  He was grateful that he had a buddy with him, even if it was only to share the shame of having their asses handed to them on a plate.

 

He manfully helped Han to his feet even though it strained his already injured shoulder. They were limping out of the underground station - taking one look at each other they agreed, “We don’t need to tell anyone right?”

 

Han worrying about Giselle, but knowing that his tough girlfriend would tease him fervently agreed, “With you on that one bro. Come on let’s go see what has happened with the others.”

 

Han didn’t bother to hide his relief upon seeing Giselle looking a little bruised and battered, but otherwise okay. Running over and engulfing her in a fierce hug might have expressed all of the emotions he was feeling at the time of the attack.

 

Rome looked around seeing the major players but two were missing, Hobbs and Brian. Rome was not _amused_ , mainly because he could guess what his fool ass friend had done.

 

“Don’t tell me the idiot has taken the Hulk and met with Shaw?” All the outrage and his opinion on the statement just poured out in one sentence.

 

Dom shrugged, “Okay I won’t tell you!”

 

_Rome was not amused - surely he wasn’t the only one, who could see how bad this could go. And for once in his life - Rome was right._

 


	7. Baiting a trap

Chapter Seven - Baiting a trap

 

Brian wondered about his sanity, as he was driving the hummer to the abandoned car park that Shaw had told him to meet him at. He knew that Carter was going to pitch a fit once they returned, but just maybe Brian could get them an advantage. When playing against the likes of Shaw - the key was information, or leverage. At the moment Shaw had all the cards, and that had never really sat well with Brian.

 

Hobbs knew O’Conner’s type - they were brilliant at Undercover operations, but they were also the ones whose loyalties were always under question because of how good they are at their jobs. He was a little pensive at letting O’Conner meet the guy who by his own words had an unhealthy obsession with him. Still they really were running low on options and if O’Conner was insisting on doing it then he had little reason to deny him.

 

Still if only to settle his curiosity, he asked one last time, “You sure about this?”

 

Brian shrugged, it didn’t really matter Shaw had requested the meet, and made it so he had little choice. He would follow the rules that Shaw had laid down, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t bend them a little to suit him. “No but I just might get something our side can use!”  
  
When he put it like that Hobbs couldn’t really argue, but he did want to understand. He needed to know, what it was that Brian had over on Shaw? If only so he could try and figure out an angle on whether he could exploit it. “What is the deal between you and Shaw?”

 

Brian really didn’t know where to begin, mainly because it had been Carter, who had explained what Shaw’s deal was - and boy had that been an awkward conversation to have with his husband.  He needed a vow of secrecy though from Hobbs as Carter would get pissy if this got back to him.  “Carter in the early days used to call me his gorgeous wild-card.”  
  
Hobbs snorted, “Not the usual nickname.”  
  
Brian couldn’t help but nod in agreement, it wasn't and there was no point in denying it. Not bothering to sigh as it would just be a waste of energy, “No. Then again I have never played by the rules, and apparently that is attractive to criminals.”

 

Hobbs shook his head in bemusement, “What are you, criminal catnip? If you want to have a criminal empire - you must take O’Conner as your husband?”

 

Brian’s look expressed volumes, for someone who was known by variations of snow - he sure looked pissed. Hobbs actually backed off which was an impressive feat. Any further snark had to be delayed as they had arrived at the meet. It was an abandoned car park, but one that gave coverage for a sniper. Brian had no doubt that Shaw’s pet sniper would be waiting up high just like Hobbs.

  


Brian was waiting on the hood of the bonnet when Shaw pulled up. In an arbitrary way he could say the guy was hot, but Brian was **_very_** taken, and he would never stray on Carter. He just wasn’t built that way; he’d told Carter so at their impromptu wedding. He wanted to comment that he wasn’t Shaw’s to check out, but he bit his tongue.

 

Brian was never one to beat around the bush, and knew that a speedy meeting was best for all involved.  The longer you were in a discussion with Owen; the more he could use against you.  “Why did you call me Owen?”

 

Shaw slid closer, in a parody of a lovers embrace, “Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

 

Brian looked impressed, “Yeah, you have people to kiss your ass. What made you call me?”

 

Shaw sighed, “Your skills have damaged two of my drivers. I need a replacement.”

 

Brian frowned, he couldn’t be implying what he thought, could he? “Owen did you miss the bit where I’m embedded in the enemies camp?”

He winced knowing that he’d failed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice; he blamed living in Britain too long.

 

Shaw slid closer and it took all of Brian’s training not to step back. It was the last thing he could do; it would be viewed as surrender, and it would be something that Owen would ruthlessly exploit.  “Yes but you’re on my side?”

 

Brian snorted, “I’m on my own side, and you did that the minute you threatened Carter.”

 

Shaw acknowledged that, but he’s forgotten that Brian was dangerous in his own right. His driving was just one string to his bow in regards his skill set.  Brian wanted Shaw to think of him as feisty pretty arm candy, as that way if he had to strike then he wouldn’t it coming, which is why he had to dial it back.

 

Shaw sighing, “Look I was rash, and wanted to see you. I knew threatening Carter was the quickest route, even if I angered you.”

 

Brian chuckled, “You know what Carter means to me.”

Shaw shrugged, “I know he helped extract you from the difficulties with the authorities. And that he helped you see just which side of the fence you really belong on.”

 

Brian wanted to protest, but there were some elements of truth to what had been said.  “Yeah well, Carter always said, _when I’m good, I’m good; but when I’m bad, I’m better._ ”

 

Shaw snorted, “The side of being good is always morally inflexible and boring. Carter can’t make you brilliant.”

 

Brian rose to the bait, “And you can?”

  
Shaw shrugged modestly, “My crew are the best. They run with a precision that makes them unbeatable. If you’d ditch Carter then you could be brilliant.”

 

Brian turned them around, constantly moving as a way to make sure that Shaw couldn’t attack too quickly. “I married him.”

 

Shaw shrugged, “So have a lot of people, but modern marriages have a fifty five percent chance of ending.”

 

Brian sucked in a breath at the mere thought, which he barely kept hidden. “I can’t leave! Or are you telling me that you trust Riley?”

 

Owen didn’t care - all he wanted was Brian in his bed. The hell of it was that if at the time, he’d have had Brian. Then he doubted things would have gone this far. He’d never been good at being told no - it left him wanting more, and when that more was a pretty talented blonde - even more so.  “If you betray me. I will burn the ground down around your knees.”

 

Brian smirked, “See now Carter once told me if I ever touched another man - he’d kill them.”

 

Shaw actually laughed at that; it was definitely something that he could imagine Carter Verone saying. “You will be coming with me.”

 

Brian was expecting the red light to show on his chest. It was rather boring and predictable. Two things he’d never associated with Owen Shaw before. “You’re gettin’ predictable. And you must think I’m stupid.”

 

His hand rose in a signal, and sure enough Hobbs scope found its way to Shaw’s chest. They’d debated shooting Shaw, but Brian had said it was a bad idea. For two reasons; the first, better the devil you know, and secondly, they needed the components he’d already acquired.

 

Shaw was frustrated but was willing to concede that at least in this little tête-à-tête - he was not likely to come off the best. He asked one final question, “Why not?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “I’d be second fiddle to Letty, and with Carter I’ve never been second to _anyone_.”

 

Shaw sighed and made a motion with a hand to call off his sniper until next time. Brian waited until they drove off before he truly relaxed. He kicked the dirt, hating to have to play mind games with psychopaths like that.

 

Hobbs walked down shaking his head, “Criminal catnip.”

 

“Fuck you.” Brian retorted, but it lacked any venom. It was about time they got back so Carter could yell at him.

 

_He wasn’t bothered too much. Brian knew how to give apologies that Carter wouldn’t forget for years. He did know one thing. Shaw’s obsession was growing and he would have to tread lightly as the last thing he wanted was Shaw to enact a Scorched Earth strategy._

 


	8. 8: The Hunt is On

 

 

Whilst Brian and Hobbs were playing with Shaw; Dom had hit the streets to try out the local racing scene. There was a vain hope that he would see Letty. He hoped that even without any memories she would still be the same at her core. He knew this in his bones - it was proving this to her though that would be the problem. Still no one said that he couldn’t be stubborn.

 

As Dom drove around London he could see the perfect opportunity - a race. You had to love the underground race scene; it didn’t matter what city you were in - there was guaranteed to be a race. Letty even without her memory had racing in her blood - and Dom would be the one to race her. It was exhilarating, thrilling and nostalgic all in one race. The flag went down and they both gunned it.

 

Letty couldn’t believe just how crazy this guy was - he was clearly a tourist and was attacking the cluttered streets with no fear. “This guy is crazy.”

She didn’t care though, she was determined to win. She gunned the NOS tank and shot forward, but as she cleared the hazard of the London bus she realised that she’d lost. “You gotta be kidding me.”

 

She wasn’t sure why she did it; there was no explanation. According to Shaw, Dominic Toretto was her enemy and yet she had to speak to him. She waved her hand in a signal to follow him and she was surprised when he nodded. She knew he was persistent but to follow him on gut instinct was a level of trust beyond her at the moment. It would obviously be different with all her memories. She drove them to a disused car park by the railway line, and as she got out of her car she vented some of her shock, “Are you crazy?”

 

“We have always pushed each other.” He stepped forward into her space. She was freaked as she never liked anyone touching her and yet she hadn’t reacted negatively to his presence at all.

 

Letty backed off, she was unsure why this guy was affecting her so much. If they really had had this great love affair then why had she forgotten him? Her heart skipped a beat when he stroked her hip over her scar. She had seen it often enough in the mirror and it was a reminder of her amnesia and how much she didn’t know about herself. “If what you say is true then you should be able to keep up.”

 

Dom smiled hearing some of the old sass, even if she didn’t know it. He made a vow to make sure Letty escaped this with her life … and hopefully her freedom. He would kill Owen and gladly return to Lompoc if it saw Letty free of him.

 

She broke away but he could see she wasn’t as certain now. She gave him a look. “Whatever you do, don’t let Blondie out ya’ sight.”

 

Dom frowned, “Brian?”

 

Letty nodded letting him gain an insight, “Brian fascinates, frustrates and inflames him in equal measures. It is not a good combination.”

 

Dom nodded and made a silent note to make sure Carter helped him keep track of Brian. Making sure Brian stayed out of trouble was a two-man job if he’d ever heard of one. With nothing else left to do, he put his car in gear and sped off back to their headquarters.

 

******************************

  
Meanwhile across London, Brian had reached the headquarters and taking one look at his husband’s face - he knew he was in trouble. He wanted to pout, but knew that would do him no good. They were both more than capable of looking after themselves but when it came to the other putting themselves in irrational danger - they get mad. _It was like an unwritten rule._

 

No one ever said it was a rational rule, but then again love was very rarely rational. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish, “On a scale of one to ten - How badly in trouble do you think I am?”

  
Hobbs snorted, “I’m staying the fuck out of this.”

“Thanks Luke nice to see you have my back.” Brian said sarcastically.

 

Hobbs just gave him the eyebrow, “Now training a sniper rifle on a target so that he doesn’t kidnap your ass ... That I do. Get in between you and lover boy - hell no!”

 

Hobbs left, and Carter still looked pissy. Brian hated it. He just wanted to drop to his knees and apologise. He could give the kind of apologies that he would remember for years.  Carter sighed, “You need soldier boy to hide behind?”

 

Brian snorted. “No but I did something dumb and now you’re mad.”

 

Carter weighed up his options, “No, mad would be if you got captured. I figure you can make it up to me.”

 

Brian knew that things would be moving pretty quickly once Dom came back so he would have to make it up to his husband pretty quickly. He was impulsive and he knew that no one would be on the parking level.

 

Brian was pushed against the car, and Carter crowded up into his space.  He would like to have pretended that he was surprised but one of their big kinks was car sex, so much so that he was surprised that he didn’t have a permanent groove in his car moulded to his back and ass.  Any more thoughts were fast evaporating from his mind as Carter sucked and kissed across his entire collarbone. He moaned and gripped Carter closer - he never had a problem admitting that he had a biting kink. It was one that Carter was only too happy to exploit.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Carter paused but didn’t move his mouth from the crook of his neck. “You will be, my way Corazon.”

 

Brian groaned as he knew what Carter would do. He was planning to take him apart slowly and then put him back together.  He would just have to hold on long enough for the ride. He wasn’t passive though, and pulled Carter up from his neck. Brian licked against his bottom lip, wanting to taste Carter.

 

Carter may have been mad but he was slowly calming down as he surrounded himself in his lover. Brian was insistent and licking at his bottom lip, with a groan he opened up to the kiss.  He let Brian thrust his tongue inside his mouth, but quickly took control. He let his tongue curl around Brian’s and showed him exactly what he wanted to do.

 

Brian was more than on board with this plan and although he knew he wouldn’t be able to hurry him along - he could drop big hints. He pulled at his belt and unshucked his shirt, needing to get his hands on skin. He shivered at how heated they both were despite the chill in the air.

 

Brian thrust the slick into his hand. It was in the side of the car, they had learnt after their move to London to have some tubes placed in strategic positions all around the apartment and their cars.  Carter wanted nothing more than to spend his time taking Brian apart. It was a little too possessive but he knew exactly what Shaw wanted from Brian and it wasn’t his to take.

 

Brian could feel the anger and annoyance be shaken off and by the time Carter was turning him around so that he could prepare his ass - there was nothing but gentleness and affection.  He felt the slick circle his entrance before one pushed in gently, he groaned as Carter finally penetrated him slowly. Just before he got to his pushy bottom demanding routine; Brian felt one finger become two, and he keened as Carter scissored him open. “Need more.”

Carter chuckled as he watched Brian get slowly more and more worked up. He watched the muscles bunch and tense in his back and heard the keen as he pushed two fingers inside him. They had long since gone past the point of using protection, but Carter ripped a foil open with his teeth. He needed to be in Brian now, but they wouldn’t have time to clean up so practicalities impinged.

 

Brian decided that he was okay pleading if it got him what he wanted, “No fair, wanted to suck you off.”

 

Carter chuckled, but his hands stroked the beautiful ass that was all his. “Maybe later when we have put Shaw away.”

 

Brian thrust back, “goals and incentives are important.”

 

Carter pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. He waited until he was pushing in, “That they are love, that they are.” He thrusts hard and deep and leaves himself balls deep in Brian.

 

Brian fucking keens at the suddenly full feeling of being fucked open.  He hates that he can’t feel Carter but the intimacy was needed for both of them. This whole shit-fest with Shaw was starting to wear on them. He pushed back, “Fuck me!”

 

“Yes sir.” Carter mocked but he did snap his hips back with a vicious snap. He kept up the quick pace reminding his husband all the while that only he could do this for Brian. That he was the only one for Brian, no one else and that he would destroy anyone who tried to take Brian from him.

 

Brian listened to all this and soaked it up; it was not like he didn’t know that this was the case.  He pushed back and whined, and demanded more. It was why they worked so well together always pushing back against each other. “Let me come!”

Carter pulled him up off the car as the last thing he wanted was to hear Brian complain that he had got come stains on his precious car. He thrust up hard and deep into Brian. Carter buried himself to the hilt, and that was enough to make Brian come. Carter couldn’t hold out, feeling Brian muscles squeeze him as he came down from his own climax.

 

They didn’t get to enjoy the afterglow as Dom came shouting. They reluctantly cleaned up and Carter made a snide comment about interfering best friends.

 

  
********

 

When Dom got back to the safe-house the whole world seemed to be a little mad. Well, not really but Hobbs and Tej seemed to have developed this whole only looks ability to speak. It was a little freaky and Dom was not afraid of it.

 

Dom took a deep breath, “They are planning something. Shaw made a point to flaunt Letty in front of me. However she seems more worried about Brian.”

 

Hobbs snorted, it wasn’t news to him that Shaw was a bastard, or wanted Brian’s ass.  “Shaw may be all about code and precision but he has made it clear that he wants O’Conner.”

 

Dom quirked an eyebrow wondering just what had happened to Shaw when he had gone out with Brian earlier in the evening.  “I see and what did Brian say. Oh and what was Carter’s response?”

 

Tej and Hobbs shared a look, and Dom would in times of less stress perhaps suggest that they deal with that tension. Tej still laughing, “Well he had Hobbs train a sniper rifle on Shaw for the whole little chat.”

 

Hobbs shrugged, “As for hubby dearest he dragged Brian away from here the minute he found out.” After a small pause to let that sink in he did add, “Oh but promised to be back soon.”

 

Dom wasn’t quite sure what to say to any of it, “How are we doing at chasing down the clues?”

 

Tej grinned, “Each list is being cross-referenced to see if we come up with a single target.”

 

Almost as if Tej’s computer had listened to him - it beeped. “Bingo - NATO base in Spain.”

  
Hobbs grinned - they were finally closing in on the son of a bitch. The only trouble was that Shaw’s crew had an eight hour head start. “Right boys and girls pack it all up. We are heading to Espanya. Pearce go and tell lover boy and Carter to get their asses here. We have a plane to catch.”


	9. Plan B through F

9\. Plan B through F

 

The cars were racing along the freeway trying to find Shaw. This was the route that the convoy was travelling, and they were ninety nine percent certain that Shaw would attack the convoy en-route rather than at the base. Brian was glad that Carter wasn’t on the bridge with Tej, Han and Giselle. Carter was heading to the base to coordinate all their activities, and to raise awareness amongst their networks in the country.

 

Tej’s pep talks should go down in history. “Guys let’s just stick to the plan.”

 

Brian sent a prayer to God, Allah, Buddha, and hell anyone who was listening that this would could happen.  He was hurtling along the freeway and didn’t want to acknowledge that there was a fucking tank - he was seeing it; just working on believing. His mind was working on overdrive - the sheer devastation that Shaw was causing for kicks was horrific, Dom seemed to agree as the radio blared, “We need to get his focus off the civilians.”

 

Brian snorted as Rome raced forward ready to be annoying to the tank - if anyone is up for the job it is Rome. However Brian didn’t like what was unfolding in front of his eyes. Rome’s luck and occasional smarts were with him, as he slammed his brakes on - meaning that while he was being shunted along by the tank he wasn’t crispy.  It wasn’t too long before they could all see that Rome would be crushed under the sheer weight of the tank. It wasn’t immediate but the car was being sawn off bit by bit. Rome was justifiably freaked, “Er guys I have a tank up my ass.”

 

Brian shifted gear and tried to keep his best friend calm. “Hang on Rome ... I’m coming.”

 

Dom added another thought to his rescue plan, “That car might make a nice deadweight.”

 

Brian chuckled, “I hear you. Rome hook the turret up to the winch.”

 

Rome freaked out, but did as he was told. He just hoped that Brian had a crazy ass plan to rescue his ass. He was too pretty to die this damn young - forget any country song that said differently.

 

Brian was gearing up so that Rome could jump onto his roof, “Jump.”

  
Brian could see that his best friend wanted to protest but now was not the time. He had just jumped across the busy median putting himself in front of a tank. He swung the car as close as he dared and hoped Rome jumped because soon there wouldn’t be enough left of his car to jump from.

 

He had never been so relieved, as when Rome scurried through the window looking a little harried. He just hoped that they could disrupt the tank before it caused untold damage. Giving a guy like Shaw a tank was like giving a psychotic kid the keys to a gun shop.

 

Dom goaded, “Come on Brian.”

 

Brian didn’t need the reminder; he was manipulating the scrap of metal that used to be Rome’s car so that it would dive over the bridge. He was nearly there when he noticed the turret open - _it was Letty._

 

“Dom?” Brian didn’t quite know what would be the plan. The last thing he wanted to do was send Letty to her death after they had only just realised that she was alive.

  
Dom was moving already - he could see what was happening and knew that Letty would be thrown from the tank as it went over the edge. He had a miniscule window of opportunity.

 

Letty knew that Owen had sent her to her death but at least she might be able to save a few people. If the car stayed as an anchor then it would hinder Owen and she couldn’t think of a more perfect ‘fuck you’ to Owen.  She was flying into the air and braced herself for death. She figured that she’d been on borrowed time ever since she’d awoken in the hospital. No one was more surprised than she was, when she slammed into the car on the other side of the median - embraced in the arms of Dominic Toretto. She gave him a dubious look, “This will not become a thing - got it.”

 

Dom chuckled but didn’t let his hands go from where they were cradled around her. “Whatever you say babe. Whatever you say.”

 

*************************

 

Brian watched a smug Shaw in the transport; Brian didn’t like it. He couldn’t wait to get back to the base and contact Carter. There was a sense of foreboding deep in his bones. Shaw was too happy for a man who was captured. If Brian didn’t know better he would suspect that Owen would want to be captured. That was crazy though - who would want to get arrested?

 

Brian shook his head, all would become clear. They were walking through the maze of tunnels, and sparing a glance at Riley he wasn’t sure how anyone could mistake her as a loyal DSS agent - she was practically glaring at Hobbs for doing his job.

 

Owen stood at military attention, proud and sure despite the shackles. The base commander sneered, “You’re gonna see nothing but darkness for a long time.”

 

Shaw shrugged, “Maybe but not today.”

Brian’s senses went on to high alert, “Tej. Where is Carter?”

A phone cut through the strained silence, and sure enough Brian started to see an inkling of what might happen. He just hoped that Shaw was less of a bastard then he suspected. He was looking directly at Brian when he said, “You might want to answer that pet.”

 

Brian heard Mia scream and Carter shout, “Aright.”

 

He’d yet to explain it, but not many things could make Brian flinch so the others started to get an inkling of just what was going on.  “This is a new level of utter bastard, even for you.”

 

Owen smirked, “Darling I told you I wanted you, and Verone is standing in my way. The girl is to make sure that Toretto behaves.”

 

Dom was still and vibrating with restrained fury, “Where is she?”

 

Shaw smirked, “In a safe location, well, apart from the bomb under the platform where she and Verone currently are staying.”

 

Brian knew right then what Owen’s demand would be. He was just pissed that he had Carter and would have to play into the pyscho’s hands. As long as Hobbs agreed then he would go along with Shaw. He would trust that he and Dom would see Carter safe and then they would all come for him. “What do you want Owen?”

 

“The chip and you. Sounds perfect!”

 

The base commander exploded, “No fucking way. Take him away.”

 

It was telling that at this point all three of them pointed weapons to still the base personnel. Hobbs looked to Toretto, “If O’Conner agrees then I’ll support you but it will mean no pardons.”

 

Hobbs knew O'Conner well enough to know that he would do it - if only to see his husband safe. That and O'Conner seemed to be ten kinds of insane at any given moment - one might even go as far as to say bat shit insane.

 

Dom spared a look at Brian but he knew that Brian would go to the ends of the earth for either one. Still he knew that if he was Shaw he wouldn’t put his back to Brian as he might not like the consequence. The metal case was given to Brian and only when he was ready did Owen add what he thought was a shock, “Coming pet?”

 

Riley preened, “Yeah, we got what we came for.”

 

Hobbs raised an unimpressed, “Please do, and it was getting tiresome hiding information. Although sweetheart you’re still stupid to realise that you’ve been replaced.”

 

Riley flushed, but walked out with Owen and Brian, keeping her gun trained on O’Conner. Owen had ordered her to shoot to wound if he tried anything. “Too bad you’ve picked the wrong team Letty.”

Letty looked unimpressed and that look was pure Letty. It reminded him of the look she used to give the skanks that used to flock around him. Turning to Dom she gave him a thorough perusal, “Nah I’d say I’ve traded up.”

 

Owen was pleased that he’d got what he wanted but he wouldn’t lie that he’d miss the little spitfire. “Come on let’s go. The minute we are on the plane your captives will be released ... try anything and the platform will be blown up where both Verone and Toretto are staying.”

 

Brian carefully and calmly walked out, wanting for all the world to flinch away from Shaw. He couldn’t though for now; not until he got confirmation that Carter and Mia were safe, and Owen knew it. It was why the bastard kept touching him - not intimately, but with affection. They were in a car and there was no way to move away. Brian made a silent vow right there; fuck Interpol and the horse they rode in on. If there was even half an opportunity then Shaw would be dead by his hand.

 

*************************************************

 

Carter woke in pain with a groan. He was disorientated and felt like he’d been hit with a truck. The harsh light told him that for once it was his turn to play the damsel in distress, and that was just not right. It was a well acknowledged fact that Brian was the pretty one in their relationship.  He went to move and couldn’t help but grumble, “Damn bastard.”

 

Mia laughed, half in relief, “Oh thank god.”

 

Carter realised that he’d awoken in her lap. His one eye was open and that was all he was willing to risk for now. “Is Jack okay?”

 

Mia smiled at that and could see that despite his bad boy image – he had a good heart. She knew there had to be something for Brian to fall head over heels for him. She wasn’t stupid she understood the allure of a bad-boy, but you don’t marry the bad boy – not if you’re smart.  She wanted to reassure him, “Yeah Elena used our distraction.”

 

Carter was pleased and adamant, ”Good because children are innocent.”

 

Mia couldn’t help but agree to that, it was a sentiment which ran through most good families. Still she needed to distract him until they could get him some pain relief for his ribs. “I thought you said you were the sensible husband?”

 

Carter wanted to laugh, but thought better of it remembering the pain in his ribs when he first gained consciousness.  “Oh come on, you knew Brian when he was younger. If this is him mellowing then I know he must have done crazy things before.”

 

Mia laughed softly, “Guessing you never heard about his free jump onto a moving rig, from a car. To free my husband and the driver was armed.”

 

Carter sighed, “He has calmed down then. I hope he murders Owen for this.”

 

He might have expected Mia to object, but that was not the case. Owen Shaw had made war against her family and threatened her son – she was ready to kill him herself if she could manage it. “I think it will be a competition – who gets him first.”

  
They couldn’t risk being aggressive or trying to escape. Shaw had left Vegh and her minion, so Carter wasn’t stupid enough in his injured state. He decided to make it known just why Owen was not the man for Brian and bond with Mia, who was important member of Brian’s family. “So you tell me one embarrassing story and then I’ll trade ya one.”

  
Mia giggled ignoring their bleak surroundings, and had a mischievous glint in her eye, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	10. Ride or Die!

10\. Ride or Die

 

Shaw’s jeep was still driving towards the plane and, all Brian could hope was that Shaw followed up on his promise and let Carter and Mia go. There was no reason for Shaw not to; he had everything he wanted, but the question would be whether he was gracious in winning. As the jeep neared the plane Brian didn’t look backwards at the oncoming cars. He knew that it was Dom and the teams chasing behind like they promised.

 

He couldn’t think about that or he would turn into a basket case. He had to focus on being on his own, in close quarters with Riley and Owen. Brian didn’t flinch when Owen stroked his cheek but it was a near thing. He needed to treat this like it was a UC operation, and that way he might just make it out alive.

 

Owen could respect Brian for not flinching, and something made him want to reassure Brian, “You will come to see that I am not so bad pet.”  
All Brian could think was that too bad his execution made it sound more like a threat - but we’re all works in progress.

  
Brian snorted, “Tell me that when my husband doesn’t have a bomb under him.”

 

Owen shrugged as if it was a minor, inconsequential issue. “Well as soon as you are on the plane they will be let go.”

Brian wanted to shout what-the-fuck!  He wanted to scream, but if there was one thing he’d learnt in his colourful life it was not to bait the psycho, and that was especially true when it was a psycho that wanted in your pants. He asked the one question that was eluding him though, “Why me?”

 

Shaw turned to face him, and seeing the flash of jealousy on Riley’s face- Brian was glad that Shaw was covering him with his body. “You are clever, quick-witted, ruthless, and gorgeous, and have effortlessly played off every side. I find that type of precision in one’s life more than attractive.”

Brian got a sinking feeling with the mention of precision. He was hoping that all of Shaw’s feelings were that of lust. If so, then worst case scenario they would fuck. He would hate it, and he would feel the worse kind of guilt for years, but he and Carter would be alive for him to be guilty. After all, without any sort of irony Brian could acknowledge it wasn’t the first time that he played honey trap. However when Shaw mentioned ‘precision’ he got scared - Shaw lived his life by a code and analysed what everyone’s code was; Shaw’s was precision. Brian knew this as Shaw had explained one party, a while ago in London. Shaw’s code was precision and he lived and died by the code.

 

  *  _He was starting to think that Hobbs may have been right with his comment about Criminal catnip._



 

Brian took a deep breath and centred himself. He would have to be smart in the next hour, and seize any opportunities available to him, as they may be his last. He had a stray thought about it being a hell of a time to use his UC training, but what works, works? Brian just wanted to see Carter safe and then all bets were off. If there was one thing you didn’t do - You don’t fuck with family, and you sure as hell don’t mess with peoples’ husbands.  “Just when will you release Carter? You have me and the plane is right there.”

 

Brian was careful with his tone; it was neither pleading nor overly demanding. He couldn’t be seen as weak, as Owen wouldn’t accept weakness but at the same time - he couldn’t challenge Owen’s authority yet, as Owen wouldn’t accept a threat to his rule.

 

Owen chuckled as his hand slipped to Brian’s neck - he was glad to see his heavy handed tactics hadn’t quelled O’Conner’s fire. It would be boring if he had. Still a deal was a deal, and he would never get Brian’s cooperation if he killed Carter now. And besides it wasn’t like he couldn’t arrange for Carter to have a car crash a few months from now. His older brother, Ian, specialised in those types of accidents. “You’re right pet look over there.”

 

Brian did, and watched as Mia and Carter were being unceremoniously shoved from the plane. He didn’t care, they were free and alive and that was all that mattered. Carter was going to be so pissed but he would be alive so Brian could deal.  He may have sagged a little in relief and Owen was only too happy to take advantage of that fact, and pulled him into a body hug. It took every instinct in Brian not to recoil or hit out like all his instincts were screaming at him to do.

 

  *  _He could hear the purr of the team’s car chasing after them - thank god they were coming._



 

Brian figured though that whatever they were planning to do - it better be quick, as he felt the jeep drive up onto the deck. The minute the car was secure on the deck he heard Vegh order the pilots, “Letai, Letai.”

 

He recalled from his broken Russian that she was giving the order for them to take off. He really hoped that Dom hurried up as the window to act was closing rapidly. Shaw was still stroking his cheek, “Well Pet it’s time to leave Spain and return home.”

 

London wasn’t home for Brian without Carter but he was smart enough not to say that aloud. He got out as Riley was still pointing her pistol at him, and he wanted room to play with if she decided that he was competition that she needed to eliminate.  He was glad they were getting out of the jeep as the next minute - Dom was ramming the back of the Jeep with his truck - Brian seeing it coming dived to the side. He watched in satisfaction as Dom exploded at Owen and Letty was going after Riley. He figured they had just as much a reason for wanting to kill Owen as he did, and he didn’t give a shit who did the deed as long as the outcome was one where Shaw couldn’t hurt anyone else. 

 

Brian wouldn’t be kept out of the fight and he had little choice as he saw Klaus try and sneak up on Dom. It was not fair odds him against the mountain so Brian decided to even them up by picking up a metal bar. He stood his narrow ground as the mountain charged at him, nice and steady, and at the very last second he whipped the metal bar low across his legs aiming for the knees. He went down in a vicious snarl. Brian didn’t stay still, he moving again and the bar was whipped over his head. He was relieved that it was enough to knock Klaus unconscious - he had his doubts. When he looked up he saw that Mia was driving a car and so was Rome, and they seemed to be doing their level best to keep the plane on the ground - He almost grinned at seeing Carter aiming the weapon at the wing . Still he couldn’t afford to be mooning at his husband. He turned his attention back to the smackdown occurring in the plane. Good job too as Vegh was about to blindside Letty - _he stopped the bitch in her tracks._ He might keep the bar for the future - the way he and Carter conducted business it wouldn’t hurt

 

Letty wasn’t winning - but she wasn’t losing. Hobbs was now on the scene adding his heavy weight to their side. Hobbs spared a minute to be impressed that Brian had taken down Klaus on his own, before throwing the spear gun to Letty. He watched as Letty quipped without remorse, “Wrong team bitch!”

 

Brian would admit to more than a passing satisfaction to watching her ass fly out of the side of the plane. He could feel that the plane was desperately trying to take off and was fighting against whatever the team was pulling outside. Brian could see that Hobbs and Dom were fighting Shaw together and in this case he figured two on one were more than fair odds.

 

However it wasn’t an escape plan, and in the melee they had clearly forgotten about the damn chip that Shaw was trying to steal. He would let them deal with Shaw but he was going to make sure that they had a damn escape route. He yanked the case out of the jeep and then started the engine up of the classic car that was tied to the deck.

 

Dom was fighting and starting to win against Shaw thanks to Hobb’s help. And just after he managed to catch Shaw with a vicious roundhouse; he watched Hobbs pick him bodily up. He was in motion, grabbing Shaw’s neck and feeling more than a little bit of satisfaction at slamming him down onto the ground - hard.

 

Dom was startled by the loud horn blaring in his ear.  He did however agree with Brian’s assessment that it was time to get the fuck out of there. He figured that driving out of a plane that was trying to take-off wasn’t the craziest thing - and didn’t that just say some fucked up things about his life?

 

Hobbs was looking back at the plane, wondering if the bastards would escape. He shouldn’t have doubted Toretto’s team as the plane gave up the ghost and ground to a halt of screeching metal - and then BOOM, an inferno. His superiors wouldn’t be happy but then again - dead terrorists, and a recovered chip. He could spin this one in his favour. He watched as the fireball was getting closer and closer - he really fucking hoped that O’Conner was as good at driving as the files suggested.

 

He was. And he didn’t even mind if he had to put up with O’Conner’s nauseating reunion with Verone - _much_.

 

 

  *  _Brian was clutching at Carter and he didn’t intend to let him go anytime soon; then again Carter was clutching as hard as he was._



 

Brian watched the wreckage of the plane, and he tried to feel remorse. The fact of the matter was that Brian couldn’t do it. He hadn’t let go of Carter just yet, but then again neither had Carter. His hands were virtually molesting Carter – not in a sexual way but more as a way to check for injuries. They both had a tendency to hide injuries so Carter was doing the same. He had no doubt that the sexual touching would occur when they were alone and had slept for at least twelve hours.

 

There were a lot of happy couples around the fire. Letty and Dom; Vince and Mia with baby Jack; Han and Giselle, and damn had they had a scare. Giselle had nearly slipped from the wings of the plane, and that would have been it. However Brian and Carter’s favourite couple was the one apparently forming between Hobbs and Elena.

 

Giselle, grinning asked, “What now?”

 

Han smiled, “Tokyo and kids.”

 

Brian smirked, “Sounds like a plan … keep in touch.”

 

Hobbs looked at the wreckage, and while it was an inferno. It was an inferno that had prevented a powerful weapon from falling into enemy hands, and killed a major criminal gang. “I can’t believe Owen Shaw is dead.”

 

Brian and Carter didn’t say anything in that moment. It wasn’t fair – this was a happy time of reunions, but they would be watchful. They knew that Shaw had a brother and may come for revenge. They would plan, and keep an eye out. They would use their shady underworld connections so that when Shaw Snr surfaced – they would know. Brian and Carter would drag them to London so as to help keep them safe whilst they eliminated the threat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad - it is all done but the epilogue!


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Epilogue - Happy ever after?

  


Bali was warm and sunny - a far cry from London. Brian didn’t mind living in England but there really was some truth to the statement that the way you differentiate the seasons in the UK - is by how warm or cold the rain is. They’d travelled to Bali so that they could see their godson.  Too many, Vince and Mia seemed a temperamental couple but Carter having spent that time in captivity with her knew that they loved each other. Besides, Jack may only be nine months old but he was spoiled rotten - he supposed that was what happened when your two godfathers are two multi-millionaires. Brian was still ruing the day that they got kidnapped together. They were scary on their own, but when they put their heads together no one came out unharmed.

 

Right now though it didn’t matter; the whole team, no, family were around a long table on the beach. It was kind of perfect to Brian, as Mia had Vince, Dom and Letty were building something new but amazing and they were all free; he couldn’t ask for more. He froze seeing Hobbs out the corner of his eye. His hand was itching for his gun, stupid maybe but the instinct to protect his family was high.  “What can we do for you Agent Hobbs?”

 

Luke smirked knowing why he made them uncomfortable, “A Christening present.”

 

The content was thrown at Toretto who looked over the file in disbelief. “I thought that this was off the table.”

 

Hobbs shrugged, “Shaw was caught and you and your team risked it all to see it happen. I thought it only fair that Jack gets to be a Lakers fan.”

 

Brian watched all of them hug; it was a heady prospect the idea of home. For Brian home was now London with Carter, but this was different. “You’re alright Hobbs … Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

 

Hobbs turned his attention to the slippery couple, “Yeah since you have no problem entering the US, my gift to you.”  
  
Carter took out the very expensive bottle of McCalen whiskey, and admired the agents’ tastes. “My thanks to you Hobbs.”

Hobbs pursed his lips, “Don’t ever mention it. Ever.”

 

********************************************

 

In a perfect world, things would end there - Sadly though this wasn’t Disney. The team minus Brian and Carter had been back in LA a month when they got a call. It was Brian, “Listen to me carefully. You are all to get the fuck out of the US. NOW.”

Dominic tensed hearing the implied threat, “What is it Bri?”

 

“Ian Shaw is after every one of you for what you did to his baby brother. He already got to Han and Giselle, don’t be next.”

 

Carter broke onto the line. “He won’t be right? You are going directly to the airport with your family where a plane will be waiting for you.  If you make Brian mourn his family I may never forgive you.”

 

Dom wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t willing to risk his family on stupid pride, “I hear you. Give me twenty to round up Mia, Vince and Jack.”

 

_Good Brian was glad that Dom was smart enough to go to them. London was safer for them, at least that way he and Carter had contacts and places they could lay low. Ian Shaw may want to hunt them down one by one, but if Brian got the team assembled then by god would they give him a fight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? Wow one tiny comment from Casey_Wolfe has created a series spanning many words. Still the main stories are now finished until Fast 7.
> 
>  
> 
> I make no promises but I kinda love writing in this verse and may write a ficlet collection. If so then please comment with what you want to see : D
> 
> Thanks again to all those who read, commented or left Kudos. You guys rock!


End file.
